Impossible Odds
by Stith
Summary: After revealing to Stith her real past, she becomes outraged. They are interrupted by Tyrowe, and Noa challenges him to a battle. Will Noa get the upper hand? Or will Tyrowe kill Noa and reclaim Stith for his own personal reasons? Please r+r, be kind :)


**__**

Impossible Odds -The Stith Saga pt 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITAN AE UNIVERSE, SO SUING ME WILL BE USELESS. I'M POOR ANYWAY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IMMEDIATELY AFTER 'NOA'S HATRED', SO READ THAT FIRST, OTHERWISE ENJOY! 

Stith was horrified. She was being told that she was created from the thing she had the most contempt for, the Drej. Stith immediately went into denial "No! I can't, you must have me mistaken for someone else Noa, it's not me!" she shouted, breaking a heavy silence. "No Stith, you are that fourth Mantrin." Noa responded "No! I have parents! Their names are Derrick and Selena!" Stith said, when she announced her 'parents' names, Noa said their names along with her "How did you know?" she asked "That's what the Drej implanted in your memory, they hacked your mind, then placed false memories inside to keep you from knowing the truth, to keep you at bay. Apparently it worked." He said, Stith sat down thinking about what Noa was telling her "Everything I ever believed in…..is a lie?" She asked, Noa nodded. She could feel tears coming, but she suppressed them the only way she knew how, anger "YOU HAVE NO PROOF! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!?" Stith yelled "I thought you had a right to know the truth." He replied "I could have lived my life without knowing that and end up just fine! You've ruined my life!" Stith shouted, tears began rolling down her cheek, Noa got off the table and walked over towards Stith "Keep away from me!" she shouted, Noa bent down and wiped her tears off. "Don't touch me!" Stith yelled "Look Stith, I'm in the same barrel as you. I've walked down that road before and I know how it feels, don't let your rage consume you, or else they've already done their job." Noa said. Stith put her face in her hands "Stith, I'm sorry. You needed to know before it was too late." Stith raised her head up, Noa reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a disk in a case "Take this, if you ever need answers, use the information inside this disk." He handed it to Stith, who took it and placed it in her pocket. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, she wiped away her tears. Just then, the door was being pounded on. Then it broke down, "Tyrowe!" Stith yelled as he burst through "How did you find us?!" Stith asked "You're bugged." Noa said, keeping eye contact with Tyrowe "Your guessing is impeccable, Noa. Now, hand me Stith and you'll leave with your life." Tyrowe said, extended his hand. Noa backed up and threw his arms out in a guarding position "Never. I won't let you take her." He said, Tyrowe shook his head "Must we go through this again Noa? You cannot run for long." He said, Noa turned to Stith "Leave now, I'll hold him off. You must go." He said "Are you crazy? You need my help." Stith said, Noa shook his head "You can't, this is my battle. Leave now." He said then turned towards Tyrowe. Stith nodded and ran off to the back door of the house and left, she hoped he'd be okay.

"Trying to save her by sacrificing yourself are we?" Tyrowe said "I'll never let you take her back!" Noa barked "Face it Noa, she's mine. When those children are born, I'll kill Stith and raise them on my own, teaching them how to use their powers. No one can handle us, the Mantrin race will be stronger than ever. Entire planets will fall to our power! We shall be the new order of the universe, don't you want to be a part of that Noa?" Tyrowe told him "So that's why Reya killed herself, she didn't want to be a part of your plan. Neither do I, I'll die before I accept a future like that!" Noa shouted "Reya. I can't believe your still in pain over that bitch! She was weak, just like you! She was just a vessel to me, just like Stith." Noa's eyes widened in anger "How could you say that! She loves you, and your ripping that to pieces!" Tyrowe laughed "Love? You actually think I love Stith? You wish! I think you're the one with a feeling towards her." He said, Noa didn't reply "Enough of this, if you wanna battle, lets battle" Tyrowe drew his gun "Have at you!" he shouted, the two Mantrins ran at each other while firing their guns, missing by very few margins. Noa tackled Tyrowe to the ground, causing them both to lose their weapons. Noa got on top of Tyrowe and threw a punch, hitting Tyrowe to the left of his jaw. Tyrowe psychically pushed Noa off of him, sending him flying towards the far back wall. Noa got back up and raised his arms up, several chairs lifted into the air, Noa sent them towards Tyrowe. Tyrowe was tagged in the head by one, sending him reeling back, he defended against the others. Tyrowe used his psychics to make his gun jump back into his hand , he ran to the side and fired while Noa ran for cover. He ducked into another room, gunshots barely missing his body "Damn!" he cursed at himself, Tyrowe laughed "You can't win Noa! Give up before you wind up dead!" he yelled "Tyrowe began sneaking towards the room he ducked in. "Your gonna have to kill me Tyrowe, I'll never give up!" he yelled in response, Noa had to think of a way to take him out. Tyrowe froze as he heard someone come in "Stith, are you…..Oh my God!" She yelled, it was Akima, Tyrowe recognized the voice. He snuck around the corner and peeked over towards her, she was looking at the damage. Tyrowe came up behind Akima and put his arm around her neck and pointed the gun at her temple with his free hand. "T-Tyrowe?!" She stuttered "That's right, Akima. Your Stith's friend, I'll need you." He said, then shouted towards the room Noa was in "Unless you want this pretty humans head blown off, I suggest you surrender!" Tyrowe threatened. Noa's eyes widened as he peeked out the room, Tyrowe was holding a human hostage. "Shit! He's got a hostage." He said to himself, then noticed the gun laying on the ground. If he could just get that human away from him. "Alright Tyrowe, you win, I'm coming out!"

Noa had gotten out of the room, he stood in front of Tyrowe with his arms in the air. "Get over there!" Tyrowe said, pushing Akima to Tyrowe. "Now what Tyrowe?" Noa said, his palm was aimed outward towards the gun. "Now? It's game over for you Noa." He pointed the gun towards Noa's head "I don't play games!" Noa said, just then he pulled the gun to his hand with his kinesis. He pointed the gun at Tyrowe while pushing Akima to run, the two combatants fired at each other as they ran in the opposite direction. Tyrowe took a hit in the arm. Noa took Akima to a safe position "Stay here." He said, she nodded in agreement. Noa walked out, gun ready he checked the room, empty? Behind Noa, Tyrowe wrapped his arms around Noa, choking him and causing him to drop his gun. Noa tried to pry the Mantrin's arms from his neck with no avail. Noa dropped to one knee "You know what they say about a Mantrin getting it's leg broken?" Tyrowe used his powerful leg and kicked Noa's leg, snapping it clean in two, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Tyrowe drew his gun "They say, you put it out of it's misery." Tyrowe aimed the gun at Noa's head. "No!" yelled Akima as she ran out of her cover and tackled Tyrowe. "Annoying female!" Tyrowe said, back-handing her in the face, sending her to the ground. He went up to Akima and kicked her in the stomach, knocking any air she had out of her lungs. She grasped her stomach and coughed for air, Tyrowe grabbed Akima by her hair and gave her a punch to the face, knocking her unconscious as her head bounced onto the ground. Noa was holding his broken leg, groaning in pain. Tyrowe went up to Noa and pointed the gun at him after he picked it up again. Tyrowe squeezed the trigger, Noa closed his eyes. Tyrowe froze, then released the trigger "I have a better idea for you Noa. I'll let you live, for now." Tyrowe said as he holstered his gun, then picking up Noa's gun as a safety precaution. He took Akima and dragged her over to Noa, then he looked for a camera. After finding one, he came back "This is what you humans call a 'Kodak moment'." He took a picture.

Stith ran down the streets of New New York, she spotted someone familiar. It was Cale, she walked up to him "Cale!" she said, Cale turned his head and looked at Stith, he walked towards her "Hey Stith, what's up?"

"Tyrowe's gone crazy, he's fighting Noa right now in the house." She explained "Inside the hou…Akima!" Cale shouted, realizing that she went back to the house to see if Stith was there, Akima had gotten worried from not seeing her in so long. They ran towards the house, 20 mins later they arrived. Cale and Stith stepped in through broken door, the house was trashed. There was blood on the ground "Oh God." Cale said, Stith was saying the same in her mind. Stith examined it, she rubbed the blood on her fingers and sniffed it. "Human." She said to herself, Akima. "Who's is it?" Cale asked, Stith decided not to tell him "I don't know." She said, then she noticed a picture with a piece of tape holding it to the wall. Stith went over and looked at it. It was Akima and Noa, Akima looked unconscious and bleeding while Noa was holding his leg and bleeding from the mouth, both looking defeated. She flipped it to the other side, there was writing on it. "Stith, meet me at the Yeterman Warehouse. Your friends are waiting. Come alone. Love, Tyrowe." It said, Cale came over and looked at the picture. "I never liked that Tyrowe guy in the first place." He said "Now what?" Stith looked at the ground. "Now. Now I have to confront Tyrowe by myself." She said as she began to leave "Wait Stith. He took Akima too, there has to be something I can do to help?" Stith turned back "As a matter of fact, there is." She said, she came up with a plan………..

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
